


Efficient

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to set a lunch date with yourself. Sometimes the are pleasantly interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efficient

**Author's Note:**

> See the original post on tumblr with all the proper credits [here](http://oldfashionedsoftmeatscrown.tumblr.com/post/87836128769).

Sometimes you have to set a lunch date with yourself, Lauren thought as she shut her office door and watched the clock roll over to noon, her appointment calendar automatically switching all communication statuses and availabilities to “busy”. It had been a long week already and with all the preparations for the new Night Vale programming, Lauren couldn’t be sure she’d get a better chance for time to herself to take the edge off the stress.

Glancing outside the frosted window of her office, she determined she was alone, or as close to alone as one could ever be, the Smiling God was always watching, after all. Watching and probably disapproving, but Lauren didn’t really care at the moment as she sat down and spread her thighs, pushing up her pencil skirt in order to gain easier access to between her own legs.

Teasing was unnecessary and inefficient in this situation, but she rubbed at herself through her underwear anyway, coaxing her arousal and wetness to make things easier later before tugging the clothing down and out of the way to touch herself in earnest. A single finger parted her lower lips and rubbed along them before a thumb joined in the action, finding her clit and putting delicate pressure on it.

“I thought managers were supposed to delegate,” a voice said somewhere to her left, a figure slipping in and re-closing the office door behind them, “but you clearly still take some things into your own hands…”

Lauren gasped, quickly trying to pull her underwear up and her skirt down in one motion and not particularly succeeding at either. “Sometimes if you want things done right you have to do them yourself,” she managed, indignantly, once she realized it was just Daniel, her producer, an advanced but harmless biomachine whose memories she could have erased if she called in a favor or two with IT. “And what are you doing here anyway?” she asked, now taking her time to adjust her clothing back into position.

“There’s a special on brunch frittata in the cafeteria. I was going to ask if you were interested in joining me in consuming egg based dishes while worshiping the Smiling God and going over some of the new Greater Desert Bluffs Metropolitan Area Radio imaging,” Daniel replied simply.

“My availability for the next half hour is listed as ‘Busy’ in Outlook, Daniel,” Lauren chastised.

The producer shrugged. “‘Lunch Meeting’. I saw, but you didn’t list any other meeting attendees, so I didn’t know if it might have been with Kevin, and he’s going to want to go over things, too.”

“Well it obviously wasn’t.“ Lauren’s eyes flicked from Daniel to the door and back again, expecting him to apologize and leave.

“…Could you… use some help with… what you were working on?” Daniel asked tentatively, staying put in his spot equidistant from the door and the desk.

“Employee fraternization is prohibited between those on different steps of the corporate ladder…” Lauren said matter-of-factly and more than a little surprised, it not a denial of the offer but not yet acceptance either.

Daniel took a seat on the edge of Lauren’s desk and shrugged again.“The whole office already thinks we’re already fucking.”

“And the whole office thinks that Kevin is fucking the CEO.”

“He isn’t?” Daniel asked with a raised brow.

“I don’t know.” Lauren admitted, “He never talks to me about anything other than work. Which is a very admirable quality. Such dedication to his job.”

“Right. And he wasn’t even programmed to be that way. Amazing.”

“Enough about Kevin. Back to your… offer. What’s in it for you?” Lauren asked, leaning back in your chair with her armed crossed.

“You know me, I’m always eager to please,” Daniel smiled, “Also, blackmail if I ever decide that I’m not satisfied in my current position.”

Lauren nodded thoughtfully, before standing and taking a seat at the opposite corner of her desk. “You’re not programmed for another position.”

“I’m capable of very surprising things,” Daniel assured. “What do you say?”

There was a long moment while Lauren glanced between Daniel and the door and then to the clock, quickly figuring out how much time she had left in lunch. “I’m very hard to surprise,” she said skeptically after that moment, but nodded and spread her legs invitingly.

The producer slipped off the desk and stepped closer Lauren and started rubbing along her thighs before sinking to his knees between them, pushing them back wider, letting her skirt ride up as he hooked his fingers over her underwear and slid them down and off, discarding them under the desk.

Lauren waited with baited breath, squirming just a little in anticipation as she felt his hot breath - Daniel didn’t strictly need to breathe, but he did have a cooling system in place that utilized airflow - against her.

Daniel’s Strex mandated smile broadened before he pressed his mouth to her outer lips, slipping his tongue out of his mouth and between them. He ran it up and down slowly before running the tip along her inner lips and then up and around her clit, earning him a small noise of pleasure. He responded in kind with a proud little hum, sending vibrations through her as she gripped his short hair, trying to encourage him deeper.

The producer obliged, pressing his tongue into Lauren in earnest before flattening it and stroking upward, repeating the action several times before lapping at her clit.

“Mmmn,” Lauren barely stifled a moan, tightening her fingers in Daniel’s hair as she felt warmth begin to pool. “Y-you’re good,” she admitted, taking a moment to collect herself a best she could, “but you haven’t surprised me yet.”

Daniel smirked, then, licking over her slowly one more time before reaching up to take the hand in his hair and help it find a button on the nape of his neck. “I think you’ll be surprised by this,’ he murmured against her thigh before pressing the tip his tongue against her and pushing the button.

Lauren couldn’t hold back the gasp or the whining moan that followed as Daniel began to vibrate. The producer attempted to pull back, possibly to say something smug, but Lauren had too firm a grip on him to let him back easily, and he didn’t try to resist. The low rumble traveled through her as she attempted to shift so that it was all focused on that sweet spot to push herself over the edge already, but Daniel wouldn’t let her be overwhelmed, not yet, licking downwards to press his buzzing tongue into her every time he thought she was getting too close.

Eventually, Lauren’s pleading gasps and moans were answered, Daniel swirling his tongue around her clit, then pressing at it lightly, letting the direct vibrations carrying her to orgasm. The program director had to bite her lip to stifle the cry that threatened to tear it’s way from her throat. She slumped backwards slightly, resting on her elbows with her hips still twitching, but Daniel didn’t pull away.

Daniel continued to lick at her alternating between long and short lapping strokes everywhere but her oversensitive clit, occasionally dipping his tongue into her and swirling it before starting all over again. It was only moments before she had been built back up to a second orgasm, her cry a keening whine this time. A few more licks and Daniel pulled back, shutting off his vibration and standing, straightening Lauren’s skirt for her.

“That was… efficient,” Lauren managed, glancing at the clock and gathering her breath as she sat upright, slipping off the desk in order to straighten her clothing fully.

The producer grinned. “Happy to help,” he said, heading for the office door. “Get back to me on when you can go over that new imaging,” he said casually, his professional demeanor and appearance falling back into place as if he hadn’t just giving a coworker two orgasms during their lunch break, “Or if you’re need of… assistance again.”

With that, Daniel slipped out of Lauren’s office, leaving her to finish pulling herself together, and wonder if her HR policy infraction was worth the call to IT to erase or if she’d it was something she’d be repeating first.


End file.
